


A Risky Proposal

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Every leap year on the 29th of February, traditionally girls can propose marriage to their boyfriends. Even though Aiba knows he's not a girl he doesn't know why it can't apply for him too.





	A Risky Proposal

"Aiba, are you certain this is OK?"

"Don't worry guys. It's perfectly safe."

"It looks pretty dangerous from this angle."

"It is definitely going to work this time."

"Um, I'm not sure about this at all."

"I don't think he's going to like it."

"Have some faith. It's going to be awesome. ."

"Ooh, he's coming!"

"Positions everyone! Go, go, go!"

For about two seconds it looked as if Aiba was right, and it was going to be OK. But only for those two seconds.

"Aaaaaarrrrggghhh!"

"Look out!"

"I can't hold it any longer!"

"Noooooo!"

Sho, who had just walked onto the stage ready for their rehearsal, screamed and tried to escape as a flying Aiba crashed into him, both of them hitting the ground hard amidst a sea of feathers, confetti and rose petals.

"I told you this was a disaster waiting to happen." Nino called down from his position on the lighting gantry.

"What the fuck?" Jun screamed as he entered the stadium a few seconds later with some of the concert staff.

"You didn't actually let him go through with this stupidity did you?" a vein was now throbbing dangerously on the side of his temple. "I expected this from these two" he continued aggravatedly while gesturing at Aiba and Ohno "but I stupidly thought that you would know better." Nino, who was back at ground level tried to escape from Jun who was poking him in the chest with an angry finger to emphasize each word.

"Um, I think Sho's hurt." said Ohno.

The three men who weren't lying in a tangled heap turned to look at Sho with concern. He was currently writhing on the floor clutching a very delicate area and crying with pain. Aiba, in the midst of trying to separate himself from the stricken man, accidently kneed him in his already damaged man parts, with the expected result.

"It's a good thing Aiba can't get pregnant anyway, because I think Sho will be firing blanks for quite a while after this." winced Nino.

Jun and Ohno unconsciously covered their own groins with a protective hand while looking at the stricken Sho with pity.

Aiba meanwhile had managed to disentangle himself from his groaning boyfriend. After stressing about and planning this moment for so long he was determined that it would still happen, even if his master plan had gone a little bit wrong. Well, to be perfectly honest, quite a lot wrong.

As he watched, Jun rushed over to Sho clutching an ice pack that the staff had given him. Hang on, nobody gets that close to mini-Sho except him. He snatched it from his band mates hand and applied it firmly to the agonised Sho's crotch causing him to emit a sort of strangled squawk.

Feeling the opportunity slipping through his fingers, he decided to carry on anyway. Looking his wheezing boyfriend in his still watering eyes he dropped to his slightly bruised knees and asked the question that this whole production had been about in the first place.

++++

It had seemed like a harmless enough idea to start with. When Aiba learned of the tradition that meant that girls could propose on the 29th of February he thought it would give him the perfect excuse to propose to his boyfriend. He had been patiently waiting for Sho to take the initiative for some time now, but so far nothing had happened. Every time they went out for dinner and Sho reached into his pocket, Aiba would practically start hyperventilating, with his well rehearsed spontaneous answer ready to go, but so far he had only produced either a handkerchief or his mobile phone.. It was so frustrating, he even had the whole wedding planned from start to finish, if only Sho would play his part.

He had set up his campaign headquarters in Nino's spare room. His friend had agreed to rent it to him for a reasonable daily rate as long as he didn't pester him while he was plotting.

The floor was covered with flow charts, graphs and swatches of gauzy fabric. After he decided that he needed his band mates assistance he had even set up a flip chart to make it easier to explain the details to them. He had also provided a selection of snacks and beverages to keep them happy while he outlined the plan.

"Are you insane?" Jun asked as looked around at the bags of feathers and jars of glitter.

"I think, under the right circumstances it might almost work. Although Sho's manhood may feel undermined if Aiba takes away his traditional role and deprives him of making his grand gesture." Ohno said, taking a large sip of his whiskey.

"Someone needs to take the alcohol away from Riida. He only sounds like a college professor when he's drunk." Jun said as he continued looking Aiba's plans over and making note of everything that could possibly go wrong. It was such a long list that he had to rummage around on the floor to find more unused paper.

"Nino, do you have anything to say?"

"Since this is my apartment I get to keep the leftover food and booze OK?"

"I meant about Aiba's plan." said Jun with a tired sigh as he stepped over and removed the glass from Ohno's hand just before it dropped on the floor as he dozed off on the small bed in the corner of the room.

"It's an idiotic plan, designed by an idiot. But, you know, if it makes him happy to try perhaps we should help. At least we should get a good laugh out of it when it goes wrong."

"Oi!" Protested Aiba from his position on the floor where was in the process of gluing handfuls of feathers to a set of wings.

Jun put down the papers and crouched down next to Aiba "I am going to have to veto this whole thing. This is dangerous and stupid. Aiba if you want to propose to Sho, can't you just do it the usual way, instead of like -"

"An idiot." Interjected Nino earning himself a glare from Jun.

"No! Sho-chan is special and my proposal has to be just as special."

"I have a meeting to go to. All of you listen up before I leave." Even Ohno managed to stir himself. "Under no circumstances are you to attempt this stunt. I repeat, under no circumstances. If you do, I will make you suffer for a very long time, and I do mean a veeery long time. Got it?" Jun fixed them all with one of his patented flesh stripping glares.

He looked at the other three in turn and they all nodded in agreement, Nino throwing in a salute for good measure.

But as soon as he had swept dramatically from the room and they were sure the front door had closed, they exchanged a conspiratorial glance and set about doing exactly the opposite of what Jun had asked of them.

++++

It was a big and complicated job and Aiba could only work on it in the small amount of spare time he had each day. He also had to be careful not to arouse his boyfriend's suspicion and since Sho liked to keep him close it was all quite difficult. He was lucky when Sho had to go overseas for three days to film a story for Zero which gave him a good opportunity to finalise his plans.

He'd had a close call when Jun cornered him one day in the green room while Sho was away doing a radio interview. Jun had stepped up and looked closely at this hair, reaching up and plucking out a tiny glitter covered feather. He held up in front of his face and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's this? You aren't still going through with that stupid plan are you?"

"I..um...Hey Say Jump were here filming and Chinen dropped in and tried to molest Riida, so I jumped in to save him from Nino. I guess it must have fallen off his costume as I wrangled him out the door....?"

"Hmm. OK. Good work. I'm always scared Nino is going to crack one day. I've already had to stop him once after catching him gaffer taping Chinen to an office chair so he couldn't get too close to Ohno. I have no idea where he was planning on wheeling him away to......"

Aiba sighed with relief as Jun walked away apparently satisfied with his spur of the moment explanations. Soon Sho would be all his, in the most romantic way ever.

++++

On the big day, he was filled with nerves and excitement. He huddled together with his two assistants running through things one last time.

"Are we good?"

"Yep, everything's in place."

"Do we need to synchronize our watches?"

"It's a marriage proposal, we aren't storming a beach from a troop carrier."

"Oh, I guess you're right."

"OK, equipment check."

"Rose petals?"

"Check."

"Confetti canon?"

"Check."

"Feathered angel wings?"

"Check."

"Harness, and cable?"

"Check, and check."

"Banner?"

"Check."

"Rings?"

"Check"

"Aiba, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Don't worry Oh-chan, it's just like a segment on A-no Arashi."

"That's what we're worried about."

Aiba had to admit that there had been quite a few glitches in their preparations and so far they hadn't successfully been able to complete a full run through, but he was sure when it was go time everything would come together like a well oiled machine.

What could possibly go wrong?

++++

"Sho-chan, I know I'm not a girl or anything, and it probably doesn't count since I'm not, but since I've been waiting forever and you haven't done it yet and I've already got everything planned so you don't have to do anything at all except say yes!" Aiba realised that his proposal hadn't come out exactly the way he planned, if the confused look on Sho's face and the groans from the other three were any indication.

He took a deep breath and started again.

"Sakurai Sho, I have loved you for as long as I can remember and I can't imagine a life without you in it. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" he said as his "Marry Me?" banner came loose from its moorings and floated down to land on the ground beside him. For once in this whole debacle something had gone right, he thought triumphantly. That is until the box of rose petals that Nino had left above fell off shortly afterwards and clonked Sho on the head when it landed.

"At least is didn't hit him in the crotch." Nino remarked, earning a smack from Jun.

Aiba could feel tears welling in his eyes. He had put everything he had into this proposal, and Sho hadn't even said a word in return. Admittedly, he was only semi conscious at the moment and still in a lot of pain, but he had hoped to see some sort of positive sign by now.

"Say yes, and take this idiot off our hands, mmphh, mmph." Nino started to snark, before Jun's hand was placed firmly over his mouth.

Ohno piped up, "Maybe we should give them some privacy if Sho is going to turn him down." Jun would have smacked him as well, but he was still muzzling Nino at the time.

"No," said Sho, speaking for the first time "This proposal was so perfectly Aiba-like that I wouldn't want it to have turned out any other way. Apart from the fact that I probably won't be able to have sex for the next month and I have a splitting headache, that is."

He managed to drag himself to his knees opposite the crying Aiba and took his hand in his saying "It would be an honour to marry you Aiba Masaki. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

As they kissed, the other three applauded loudly, relieved that it had worked out in the end and everyone was still alive.

Aiba looked around as if searching for something "Now we just have to search for the dove that I tied the rings to. It can't have gotten very far....."

The other's stood up and looked out into the dome. Far in the distance, they thought they could see a tiny white speck fluttering around drunkenly.

With a sigh they climbed down from the stage, leaving the newly engaged couple lost in their own little bubble of happiness, and started trudging up the aisle, heading towards the overburdened bird.

If this was what the proposal was like, they didn't want to even think about what might happen at the wedding.


End file.
